1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensor device and a method for outputting digital signals, and particularly relates to an image sensor device having a sensor module, a photoelectric converter module, an encoder module and a decoder module integrated with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A CIS (Contact Image Sensor) is a type of linear sensor. A CIS is also a photoelectrical element that is adapted to scan horizontal pictures or words into an electronic format for storing, displaying, processing or transmitting. The distinguishing feature of the CIS is its integrated design. Furthermore, not only is light and thin, but it can also be assembled easily thereby reducing the costs of production.
Because the CIS has some advantages, such as its small volume and low cost, the CIS is gradually adapted to a diverse range of products. It is very important for a CIS to be compatible with another production system, such as a scanner or a printer, thereby reducing its design time and cost.
In general, a CIS can transform light signals to readable electronic signals. In other words, a CIS can be adapted to any type of image processing apparatus, such as a scanner, a printer or a MFP (Multi-Function Product), for reading words, pictures or data.
The CIS of the related art is processed and transmitted by analog signals, and then an ADC (Analog-to-Digital Converter) of the CIS transfers the analog signals to digital signals in customer side. However, the transmission of the analog signals has some defects, such as transmission interference, transmission decay and its high power consumption.